memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Douglas Grant
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Unnamed Starfleet personnel" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-06-28T11:38:23 Second officer Hi, I'm having trouble with a recent addition: I can't find any source that states who was second officer of the USS Sovereign or the USS Dauntless. Could you explain what makes you think that the officer you selected as second officer was in fact holding that position? Please keep in mind that you should be able to explain a valid source that you're getting that data from. I'm going to delete any additions pertaining to this until my question is answered. -- Captain MKB 23:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since you refuse to answer, I must assume that you are intent on continuing a campaign of vandalism - one that you have previously established under two other user names and three other IPs, all of whom have been banned. :Last chance - explain yourself, or face the consequences... -- Captain MKB 23:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Listen, I really recommend you respond to Captain Mike here. The information you add is always in dispute, so you need to provide evidence. For example, I can't find any mention of this in the game's manual. If you want to contribute to this wiki you really need to source your information and communicate with other contributors. Otherwise, people will keep undoing what you do, as I will do after I post this. ::For example, has your Chief of the boat page been mentioned in any canon or licensed Trek source? I doubt it has. More to the point, was it you who added a link to Memory Alpha on the Wikipedia:Chief of the Boat? That was vandalism. -- BadCatMan 12:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC)